Sweet Amoris High
by Crystalclaw of Thunderclan
Summary: Follow the lives of 12 young teens through high school,friendship and love
1. Chapter 1

I'm using the following characters: Boys: Castiel,Ken,Dakota,Nathaniel, Leigh and Lysander and for girls: Violette ( wiki/Violette ),Melody ( wiki/Melody ),Peggy ( wiki/Peggy ),Iris ,Kim ( wiki/Kim ) and Capucine ( wiki/Capucine )

Alright and I'm brand new to writing fanfiction but here it goes..

Violette sat on a bench in the courtyard early like was painting on her canvas a music note for the music club's was going to do several and had already done 3.

Peggy and Ken walked to school together sharing a chocalte bar and laughing at each others jokes

Iris skateboarded to her studd was in a black splatter paint passed Castiel"Hi!"She wavved "What ever"He grumbled and walked on as Iris speed along the way to school

Lysander waited in the courtyard for Castiel to spotted Violette busy painting away"Hi" she looked up and went back to painting"Hello"She said quielty"What are you painting that for?"He asked her"The music club"

Kim was running to school she was running late,again.

Nathaniel was busy with paperwork when Melody walked in"Hello.I'm Melody the new student conciel member".Nathaniel turned around man she was pretty

Capucine rode to school in her silver passed a Mustang with a black haired boy in it

Leigh rode to school in his black mustang and he was and Rosalya broke up the night before and to top if off he had to get up early to teach some fashion class at the school.

Dokato arrived at school just as the bell started flirting with the girls near by

Kim rushed to the school and got there just as the bell rang indecating they could go spotted a boy trying to talk to Violette."Hey Violette!"Violette looked at her friend thankfully and quickly followed began to report to their home and Kim had PE first

Leigh went into the building and went to the asigned classroom.A pretty girl with pink hair streaks sat up front."Hello class I'm Leigh and actually graduate not long no or it?"People nodded

Lysander went to P.E. suprised to see the two girls there

Dokato went to P.E. and noticed Lysander looking at the girls"Like thos chicks ,huh?"

Peggy spotted Melody as they went to walked with ,Nathaniel and Iris were also in the same history class

OC:I know its super short but I'll need to focus on four characters per a chapter so for Chapeter two which four do you want me to focus on?


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I have decided on four people for this chapter,Violette,Kim,Dakota, and Lysander.I'm still deciding for chapter three on what characters to suggestions are welcome

Violette set her stuff down on the bleachers and waited for her name to be called for and her have been best friends since a dear day in second grade

Flashback:

"Whats wrong,Violent?"

"Gonna punch my nose and break it or something?"The two bullies,Niya and Melane, was gentle and quiet ,she hated it when people provoked fights or called her hated to fight and these girls knew it."Go ahead I dare you"Niya took a step didn't want to,couldn't these girls leave her alone?!

"Hey back off!She might not break your nose but I will" a voice interjected. That voice belonged to the loudmouth,sporty girl and when she said something she meant other girls walked away pretending they weren't scared but they were"I'm your name?"I looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile " for helping me"

End of Flashback:

That was a blossom to there friendship until Kim moved to Sweet Amoris city because her parents got jobs at the bank a couple months ago Violette and her grandma opened a flower sold all kinds of flowers and even sold flower paintings Violette drew and they moved to Sweet Amoris 's mom died from cancer when she was only three and her dad was in jail for drugs so she lived with her grandma.

Violette was quiet happy when she got to see Kim again,they completed each was super quiet and Kim talked enough for both of was sporty and Violette was was excellent in both loved different types of they brought out the best in each other."Violette!"The coach rang snapped out of her thoughts "Here"She said."Kim!"He called next"Here!"Kim called.

Kim smiled at her best brought them together and was keeping them started a Faithful day

Flashback:

"Whats wrong,Violent?"

"Gonna punch my nose and break it or something?"Kim was fed up with those you going to bully someone use at least correct grammer!She saw who they were picking little she looked little considering Violette was a little short and Kim was a little using her sense of non violance againest her was cruel and they were going to hear from me.

I stalked over"Hey back off!She might not break your nose but I will!"I was known for keeping my word and these girls apprently knew this when they pretended to not be scared.I only had got two suspecions give or take a few."I'm your name?"I smiled at the girl and to my suprise she smiled back" for helping me"

End of Flashback:

"Today class were playing dodge vs. Boys"The girls groaned and I turned to Violette"Remember your tutoring".I tutor her in sports and she tutors me in nodded and we took the court.I was excited.I loved P.E. and espically game began and I was on fire throwing and hitting boy after we got people on our team who can't dodge so our team was narrowed down five boys remained and two and I for the the boys A guy named James,a geek named Morris,a weirdo named M.J. ,Dakota the flirt and the rocker english dude who was talking to Violette earlier.I took out the geek and James dude first before hitting M.J. when a dodgeball hit me in the gut .I looked up to see Dakota was the only one left for the like another win for the boys... I stepped off the court when Dokota throw it.'Boys win' repeated in my head but it didn't come instead Violette held the caught it..She caught it"You go girl!"I yelled to dropped her dodgeball not being able to throw well and waited for the silver haired guy to throw dodgeball came too fast to catch so she dodgeball flew past hit the wall and hit Violette in the head causing her the crash to the ground."Time out!"The coach called and came over.I squated next to held her bloodly nose."I'm so sorry"The boy rushed over.I gave him a evil glare"Take her down to the rest of you 100 push ups!"He told the boy before speaking to the class.I groaned thatnks to that boy I got to do push ups.

Dakota had been flirting with girls since he got to school that Australian accent made girls just the one he had his eye was a could talk out her heart,was good at sports and is true to her word.I had his eye on her since he moved to Sweet Amoris city with his missed Australia but the Australian club helped him with loved a girl who was sweet and funny but also was a was was really sweet and funny with Violette but was a spitfire to just about everyone else.I spotted Lysander looking at Kim and Violette "Like those chicks,huh?"It was better to just play along with and tease others about people you like so they don't expect anything.'Oh!No"He said shocked that someone had noticed him much less caught him looking at the girls."Sure don't worry I'll help you out"Now he can forget mistake cost every 100 push ups!In our P.E. class the losing team or teams have to do 100 push ups!After everyone finished with them we played another round of fell until only Kim and I were left.I would throw fast and she would would throw the dodgeball with her special throw and I would how it went up to the bell.I decided to go over to Kim"Hey.I'm Dakota but people call me Dake"Which was true.I go by Dake with my friends and family but other people don't know that."I'm Kim and I don't bye"I purred(Or did my best) "Fiesty,I like fiesty".She rolled her eyes"And I'd like to be alone.I like Dajan but he isn't coming back until next to burst your bubble"She said and walked away

I walked into math(Boring!) and sat next to my best friend's and I are pretty different but we get along and try to work with each had to work with student conciel today so that means just me and boring old was what I thought until Kim walked."My teacher is sick so I'm suppose to come here"She told my nodded and pointed to the seat next to walked over and took out her assignment"hey.I have a assignment for down your cell and I call we can go does that sound"He growled and turned to him

"That doesn't even make sense"

"Love doesn't make sense"

She raised her hand and slapped me"You two the principle's office now!" Great just great

Lysander walked Violette to the nurse"I'm really sorry.I didn't mean for you to get hurt"Violette just contuined walking"Please say something !"She turned to him"I knoow you didn't mean to,alright"She walked into the nurse patched up her nose"You just hit it 'll be fine in a few a teachers note for both of you and a bathroom note in case it starts bleeding gave them the notes and they were on their way"Whats your next class?"He asked."Science"She replied as the bell rang but they didn't rush because of the passes."Me about I buy you lunch to make up for the whole dodgeball thing?".Her eyes harden"I won't take your symapthy"She did not see that coming"Well what will you accept it as?What about a date?"She looked down a light tint on her cheeks "alright I guess".Funny she reminds me the oppisiste of my family yet her apperence kind of makes me think of my mom's .Weird.I live with my brother Leigh because my parents like the quiet countryside while I like the city so I moved in with my brother does some teaching in carrerr class and owns a clothing got to the door of the class door and I opened it for her"Its a date then"

So Its much long than the other chapter but what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I'll be updating at least once a week since I just started school.I'll let you know otherwise if anything changes.I also decided I'm going to add Jade and Rosayln in the story or I make take Leigh and Rosayln out because of how much older they are then the rest of them.(I'm still deciding):

In this chapter we will be featuring:Capucine,Jade,Peggy and Ken

Capucine POV:Today I was lisening to Leigh because of my career career class they have different people from different jobs come in and teach us about their job.I looked out the window at the flowers planted outside and a small view of the was the real reason I wanted to take this always made me feel relaxed and at peace with Earth and nature.I really don't have a lot to parents stay busy at the hosipital and so I can of live on my own.I have no family expect my cousin who lives with 18 and at college most of the time unless shes coming home for holidays or long name is Sammatha or has long red hair,freckles,emalrd green eyes and has a thin is quiete seroius and can be boring especially when we were would have her nose stuck in a book while I would want to play a board game or something.I looked over at the door when I heard it he walked in"Sorry I was late.I'm the head of the gardening club and some members were out today so I had to take care of their plants".His shining green eyes and little emarld green name fits him so .Jade handed Leigh a pass and sat in the empty seat which was close to mine since you could get a glimpse of the garden from that seat looked out the window in worried thought.I pretended to write notes down and passed the paper to read:

Dear Jade,

I can take care of the gaarden after school if you need to get some things down or I can helo to make the process fatser.

-Capucine

I went back to listening to the lesson when the bell god!I packed up my stuff and Jade came over"I have somewhere to go tonight and if you could help out and finish up what we don't get accoplished I really appericate that"I smiled"No parents are working half the time and my cousin is in college so I have plenty of time"He smiled back"Alright see you after school"

Ken POV:

This morning was nice as and I walked to school like always we shared something to morning it was a chocalte bar which I rotate every day on who brings the snack.I sat in history next to Peggy and drew little my dad first met Peggy he wasn't sure about is a cheerleader and she writes the cheers for the school dad thought I was just going to end up hurt but I proved him mom was quiete happy for Peggy and had Peggy and her aunt over for dinner a few bell tang for first period and Peggy and I went outside.I have work to do for the gardening club and I can watch Peggy practice cheerleading from the garden."See you a nice practice!"I told Peggy"Have fun digging in the dirt"She laughed and I laughed way Peggy speaks sometimes people would take it hurtful but I understand thats just her way of saying things.

I went to to the greenhouse and started watering my the gardening club each person is assigned a row of plants and in that row of plants you must feed,water,harvest and replant.I stopped watering the plants when I reached plants that are ready to be harvested.I took a harvesting bucket and began picking plants.I have tomatos,grapes,rasberries,blueberries and apples.I have two trees outside to take care of both are apple and two bushes that are rasberries and blueberries bushes.I finished watering the food plants then went back to watering the flowers.I have about 25 plants to take care and finally I finished.I looked through the green house glass and watched Peggy and thhe other girls practice was loud and I could hear her from here but to me she had the voice of an angel to others,not so much.I picked up the harvesting basket and went inside to the gardening club planning gardening club sells food we harvest for things like gardening tools and the end of the year we give all the leftover money to record was 5000 dollars,They may not sound like a lot but it make a extra food we harvest we even donate it we have enough for our Saturday food booth sell.I orginazed the fruits and walked back out away the bucket I turned away from the garden,sat down on the edge of the court and watched the cheerleaders practice until the bell rang

Peggy Pov:

I cheered with my squad and we did a pyramid.I knew Ken was watching me.I enjoyed us being walked to school every day together and share a are in the same first get to walk together to each of our eat lunch together and we walk home can I say?I really like 's dad didn't like me to much when we first thought I was just a loudmouth cheerleader who would leave he son in I proved him wrong!Ken and I were talking after cheerleading practice and a football player said" don't you ditch this loser and come with me?"I smiled and replied" loser is my boyfriend and I like him much more than I like you".You see we weren't a couple exactly then but Ken was fine with us being one .When Ken's dad found out what happened he opened up a little for me and now were pretty good 's mom loved me from the instent we aunt Rachel was a little up in the air but quickly learned to like 've gone over to their house before to eat dinner with we got up she told me that my parents would be proud.I understood she meant that I like Ken from his heart not his parents died in a automobile accident a few years ago leaving me aunt reached out to me and took me under her Rachel works at a cafe as the doesn't bring in a lot of money but pays the bills.I work as a server at the cafe and do a lot of volunteer and I served food to the homeless,helped build a military family home(So when military families come to the base positioned near us they can stay there),helped with remodeling the school and lots of other is more the brains and I'm the action so we work well practice was and I gathered our belongings before heading to our next was math and I have science so it works out since my class is on the way to his."Meet you at lunch!"I nodded and I went into teacher wrote down something on the board and moved ...a pop quiz

Jade POV:

It was nice for Capucine to offer to help me out with the garden.I have a party to attended with my parents are rich ,sucessful business mom created a famous line of jewelry and clothing known as dad came out with Wish technology such as TVs and sold Wish and are now billionares.I prefer the quiete on the down low why I like gardening so much. I feel responiable for their life.I like to work hard and not sell things for just a bunch of money.I'm not saying I disrespect my parents for what they did I just prefer to worrk hard.I walked to lunch and looked around for a sat eating a salad and drawing some flowers in a sketchbook." if I sit here?"She looked up and smiled at me"Sure.I don't mind".I sat next to her and took out my tomato,lettuce,and mustard sandwich."Thanks again for saying you'll help me out.I have somewhere to go tonight and I was worried I wouldn't be able to take care of all the plants."She looked up from her drawing"I was thinking we could get some people to draw and paint pictures to sell to raise more money for charity."I nodded along to her idea and looked at her drawing.I was a rose and a nice rose too.I seen maybe famous painters do better and one girl at our school do better but that drawing was really good." a great you paint?"She looked down"... I know someone who does".I nodded.

We ate lunch and discussed the club then the bell rang"See you after school"She smiled and waved"Its a date"She called back and walked some rreason I got butterflies in my stomach when she said don't judge.I know why I got them.I'm starting to take a liking to this is sweet,works hard,draws very well and she loves ,plants, just loves it all.I went to my history and couldn't focus on anything but the garden.I got in trouble and was moved to the center of the classroom away from the ...Just Great

Alright write reviews to keep me writing


End file.
